


I'll Keep You Safe

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: It's Only a Weeks Worth of Astra and Alex Awesomeness [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex goes into heat right before a mission, Alien Dynamics, Aliens, Alpha!Astra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Beta!Vasquez, F/F, Fort Rozz, Gamma!Non, It's a/b/o so if you're experienced in reading these kinds of fics you should know, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, No Smut, No Tentacle Sex, Omega!alex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, alpha aliens, and unfortunately, that omegas are like prime meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Danvers Week: Day 8 – Creators Choice {Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics} The one where Alex goes into heat while on a mission to check out Fort Rozz. Or, Astra is (mainly) under control when Alex's pheromones spread through Fort Rozz, but Things still (nearly) happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

General Danvers Week: Day 8 – Creators Choice {Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics}

-

 _Of all the times to go into heat_ , Alex swallowed, glancing at Vasquez beside her. The beta hadn’t smelt it yet, which was good – beta’s were sensitive to omegas, Vasquez being especially keyed to Alex due to how long they’d worked together. If she couldn’t smell it yet, she still had some time-

“You need to put an alarm on your phone or something to remind you to take your goddamn pills,” the agent muttered. Alex cursed under her breath, clenching her fists around the barrel of her gun.

“Don’t call it in.”

Vasquez eyed her, “How long do you have?”

Alex shut her eyes, trying to make an estimate, “I don’t know – half an hour, tops. It’s unexpected.”

“That’s what happens when you forget to take your pills,” Vasquez snorted, before the car stopped and the doors opened. “Let’s go.”

They piled out of the car, guns up as they approached Fort Rozz. Satellites had seen some suspiciously fast blips going in and out of the entrances, and the military didn’t want to go anywhere near it, so sent the DEO instead – which did actually make some sense, in retrospect, as they _did_ have the technology to deal with aliens of all dynamics, including some that they didn’t have on Earth. The purpose of their mission was to do an inspection of the prison-ship, to make sure there weren’t any aliens holing up inside.

A body burst from the sand suddenly, growling. One of the agents identified it, shouting it’s species and dynamic, before it started to charge, eyes meeting Alex’s. Quickly, it was shot down, but Alex started to have a niggling as another two aliens of the same species and dynamic popped out of nowhere, heading right at her.

“Vasquez-” she started, before the agent reported through the comms.

“Be aware that the last three bogies were after an omega agent in preheat, I repeat, be aware that the last three bogies were after an omega agent in preheat. Everyone, surround Agent Danvers.”

Alex’s face burned as her teammates – her subordinates – surrounded her, making a solid wall of betas as they continued forwards, towards Fort Rozz. _I’m going to actually kill you, one day_ , she thought in Vasquez’s direction as they got to a hatch, which opened after an agent put a machine on the panel beside it. They stepped inside.

“Clear. Keep Agent Danvers in the middle-” Vasquez started to order them, when a scraping came from above them. Alex turned her gun up, shooting just in time to stop a dark purple alien with five arms from grabbing her from a vent. It dropped and they backed away, watching it bleed out.

“They’re after you,” Agent Davis stated in a worried tone of voice. Alex nodded shakily, looking around at them all, thankful that there were no alpha agents joining them today.

“Stay in formation around me,” she ordered, “We go left.” She pointed her gun in the direction, prompting them to act.

She had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the average inspection.

* * *

Astra watched them through the feed with trepidation. She could smell the omega – the sweet pheromones they secreted. They didn’t seem to realise how potent they were – probably due to the lack of alpha’s surrounding them to make a more accurate judgement of their state. More and more of her troops were losing control, a veritable army heading towards them.

 _And they’ll beat them_ , Astra knew, _but not before one gets the omega_. It would happen – they’d be taken during a skirmish, and then Astra would have hell on her hands. Even _she_ wanted them.

“Disgusting,” Non scoffed. Astra tried not to be defensive on the omegas behalf. Non was a gamma, meaning he didn’t go through a rut or heat, or even find most pheromones appealing – which was why a lot of people looked down on her for marrying him. “These instinctive desires – they are letting themselves be destroyed needlessly in an attempt to appease their lust.”

“Do not blame them,” Astra intoned stiffly, trying to figure out which one was the omega as she stared at the screen. It was frustrating – and they wore the same uniform, which didn’t help in the least. “Even I am having trouble not going after the omega human. If I had less control I would be amongst the rabble.” Non grimaced.

“Such is your curse.”

“Yes, curse…” she muttered, still watching the feed. They were facing a dozen of her troops, now, but…her head tilted. “Husband, one of the humans are missing.”

“Which one?”

Astra opened her mouth to answer, when all of a sudden the pheromones floating in the air increased tenfold – and then she heard it, the omega _scream_ , calling for help, for someone to save them.

Astra didn’t hesitate before running towards the source.

* * *

The alien holding her was large, with long limbs and scaly skin. It’s eyes were on either side of its mouth, it’s nose two slits below it’s mouth. It held her tightly as it ran through the corridors, neatly dodging it’s fellows who spotted them. Alex could barely smell her own pheromones due to something it was secreting, and she supposed maybe that was it’s purpose.

Why it took her helmet off was a mystery though.

Then a body slammed against them, and she was grabbed as the scaled alien was kicked in the face, the scent smothering her own disappearing immediately. The alien holding her let out a triumphant cry in its own language before opening a door and shoving her inside, shutting it behind it. Alex tried to find an exit, scrambling back, her body feeling hot – _too hot, too warm, her clothes hurt her as they clung to her skin_ – the space between her legs aching. The alien grabbed for her leg, but she kicked it in the face, a feat seeing how tall they were, causing it to growl before the oppressive scent of alpha pheromones – _angry, she’s terrified, no, no, get away, get **away!**_ – pushed up against her and she whimpered, before it grabbed her arm, biting into the corner of her shoulder. Not having expected it, Alex let out a cry, but her fear took over, and the cry became a shrill scream, inlaid with as much terror as she felt and more.

As soon as it left her mouth, Alex knew she’d made a mistake.

 _That’ll bring them all here, they’ll know where I am._ And in some ways, that was good. If they reacted like human alphas did, they would destroy the alpha in front of her, maybe even kill him – but some might be different sort of thinkers. Get her out of there, get her away from everyone, and she’d be safe from the alpha(s) trying to get her, but then their own instincts could take over. Hopefully though, by that time her team would have found her – Vasquez’s voice was calling through her comm., asking her if she was okay, where she was, to _speak to them_.

The alpha above her let out a roar after her scream finished, going to bite down again – but something pulled them off her, and Alex put a hand to her bleeding shoulder as alpha after alpha appearing, jumping on the giant and tearing into it, fighting it and, as she predicted, started to destroy it. An arm was torn off, and it skittered to land in front of her. She put a hand to her mouth, trying not to be sick as she hugged herself with her spare arm.

“Vasquez, please, get me out of here,” she whimpered, embarrassed at feeling the sting of tears. She should have taken her pills, she shouldn’t have even left the van, she should have-

A hand latched onto her ankle, dragging her across the floor. She let out a yell of surprise, hands uselessly trying to find a groove to stop her movement, but either there was no groove, or she just couldn’t find one – with no lights in the room, it was completely possible. It dragged her around the fight, out of the open door and into the corridor, where a dim light let her see their face. It was the scaled alien again. It pulled her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist again and running down the corridor. She struggled, unable to help letting out another plaintive cry, the heat starting to overwhelm her. Soon, she wouldn’t be able to give proper consent, not that it seemed to matter to any of the Fort Rozz alphas.

“Stand down!” Someone growled, all of a sudden. The alpha holding her startled, and Alex used it’s surprise to elbow them in the face, right where they’d been kicked, prompting them to let go of her. She stumbled, before running away – only to find herself faced with a ghost.

“Alura?”

The red-haired woman’s dark eyes narrowed, before she used super-speed to run past her, growling and punching the scaled alien again, before coming back to her, taking her shoulders and forcing her to look into her arms, breathing heavily.

“I’m not Alura. But- but that doesn’t matter right now. I need- I need to get you somewhere safe. You need to get somewhere safe, with- without anyone, or with someone-” she was obviously struggling, and Alex could tell she was an alpha, and related to Kara at that, her scent comforting.

Once her heat was over, Alex would blame that little bit of information on why she pressed forward, their bodies moulding together as she nuzzled into her neck, whimpering.

The woman froze for a bare instant, before her alpha pheromones pushed outwards, encasing her in _comfort_ and _warmth_ and _want_. Her arms slipped around her waist, picking her up with ease, before they were moving, Alex’s arms locking around her. Less than a minute later they were in some sort of room, with a round control panel, which the woman pressed her up against, kissing her neck.

A movement behind her caught Alex’s attention, a blonde man coming out of the shadows, a disgusted expression on his face.

“Astra, what-” but ‘Astra’ turned her head, bearing her teeth at him. He stepped back instinctively, fear flooding his face. “Astra, you are not yourself.”

“Get _out_ ,” Astra ordered lowly, before she let Alex go, rushing to push Non out of the open doors, slamming them shut and locking them, before going to the other side of the room, locking another set of doors there. Then, she was right back to Alex, holding her tight enough to bruise, practically _drowning_ her in alpha pheromones.

“Please,” Alex begged, baring her neck further. Astra growled, biting down perilously close to the back of her neck, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. Alex shuddered, gripping Astra tightly, her clothes becoming even more of a task to deal with. “ _Please_.”

Astra released her neck, and looked at her with dark eyes, “What is your name, omega?”

“Alex, my name is Alex- _please_ ,” she begged. Astra clenched her jaw, before shutting her eyes and grabbing something, pressing it against Alex’s neck. A second later she felt a sharp jab, before everything started to blur. “No…no, please…” Astra caught her as she swayed, counting in Kryptonian, obviously trying to stay in control.

“I will keep you safe until your heat is over, brave one – you will be safe. I promise…”

And then Alex slipped into the black.


End file.
